


Sick Fascination

by 30three



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Boys Kissing, Dream is a psychopath, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30three/pseuds/30three
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 170





	1. He found out.

At first he was petrified. Obviously.

Seeing your loved one with a knife, blood everywhere, a person who's breathing their last breaths.

Everyone would be surprised.  
But most would try to run away, scream, cry, anything.

He didn't. He stood in place, pale white, hands shaking, sweating. He waited.

"George.." The taller man spoke softly as he stood up dropping his weapon and trying to put on a geniuine smile. He took a few steps closer while opening his arms.

He looked at Clay, he looked at 'Dream', the psychopath murderer, someone who no one ever cautght, a person who left no trail but clues written on his victims with their own blood. 

"George." The blonde said more serious this time. He thought the smaller male would brush it off. He wasn't thinking like a normal person anymore, and George knew that. 

"Dream."

The blonde froze. Any murderer could be 'him'. George couldn't figure it out just out of the blue. He haven't even written the silly clue on the now dead woman. Yes, he expected George to be fine with him killing people, but he didn't want anyone to find out who Dream was.

"What do you mean? I'm Clay, your boyfriend. I'm not.. that person" He tried.

"Yes you are, Dream."

"I'm not, babe. He's a serial killer and this.." The man looked over at the lifeless body and turned back to his boyfriend. "Was an accident." He tried again. 

"You're lying, Dream"

The blonde man straightened his back and stopped moving. He was staring at the other. Trying to get into his head with his rotten mind. How could he even figure it out so easy? There's no way.

"It's so impressive."

It was expected.

"I've always felt that it was you, Dream"

It wasn't.

"You hide so well, write such intelligent clues, choose specific people and kill them in fours to confuse the police. You picked doctors this week, am I right?"

George was right. Four doctors were meant to die this week. Today was the time for the first one.

" You're wondering in your messed up head how did I find out. The answer is easy, love. I understood the clues"


	2. George loves Dream.

How did he understand?

"You have killed truly a lot of people, you know? It's cute that all the clues somehow lead to me." George smiled lightly, still shaking from the view in front of him. "You compliment me, you show me your love through crashing all these innocent lives"

Clay knew that there was no point in pretending. Even his ill brain had accepted the fact that his lover found out. His heart was beating with joy, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

He didn't know how.  
But his lovely boyfriend understood.

"When was the first time you realized?"

"After your first victim I knew. I didn't want it to be true. I was afraid you would get caught and that you would go too far eventually..Turns out we are still together and you are completely fine." The smaller male gave a weak smile.

Clay wasn't fine. Dream wasn't fine.

" I love you, Dream."

Something ticked inisde the blondes head. Loud ringing filled his ears and his vision got blurred. He stood, almost drolling as his expression changed to anger.

George loved Dream? Yes, he said that. Did George really love Clay?

There was a moment of silence. Both lovers were looking at eachother. One had eyes filled with fear and odd amazement and the other with anger. They haven't made a single move, waiting for eachother.

First went Clay.

"Do you love him more than me?"

"I don't. I love these two men the same. It's easy to love them when they share a body."

Something ticked inisde the taller mans head again. His sunshine thought he was insane. His cute kitten was calling him Dream. Dream was amazing him. Did he even mean anything to George?

" Finish your work and let's go home. I'm getting cold, Clay. "

He did.

He wrote a short letter on the woman's stomach as Dream and went home with his boyfriend as Clay. The walk home was silent. George was clingy, hugging his arm and he was wondering if he's so cute for him.

As they got inside, both went to take a warm shower. The blonde was rubbing small circles in the others back with his fingers as he was hugging him tightly and whispering some nice things.

"I hoped you liked me more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some of you actually wanted more, wow!  
> I might do something out of it probably but still no promises >:)


	3. Is he enough?

An insane person won't understand someone else who's insane.

That's not how it works.

That's what George had to learn.

They stood silent as the warm water ran down their bodies. Still in a tight loving hug. It should feel nice but the tension between the two was only risining every second.

He stopped rubbing circles into the others back.

Clay was waiting for him to say something. To comfort him.

Dream was an excelent killer but Clay was the amazing boyfriend who cared for his lovely flower. Clay wanted Dream to take care of murders, he wanted to stay clear. If he knew that George would like it and that he would be amazed with that, Clay would take Dream's place.

He got scared when his kitten found out. He wanted him to like the view but his frightened face made him worried. What if he would leave him? He had to at least try pretending he wasn't Dream. Even if he didn't want to. 

But as he expected - His sunshine would love the killer. 

He wanted that love back. 

"I can't like you more. He will get mad at me." That was the only rational thing George could come up with. He didn't want to anger his boyfriend's. Both needed his love, both craved for it.

"But he only does all the dirty work." He tried. He was lost in his thoughts. Everything he said since the encounter didn't make sense by now. He lied and twisted things. He didn't want to confuse his little boy. 

"That's why he's amazing. You both work for my love. I know that you are there with him when he kills, because of the clues. Dream wouldn't write them without you and you wouldn't write them without Dream." The smaller man was half whispering. Hurting his weird boyfriend wouldn't do anything good. 

" I'm scared that one day you'll love him more.. I'm scared that you will let me be forgotten and that I will disappear someday.. " The blonde man cried. He was so scared.

"When did you meet him?"

"When I realized I'm not good enough. When I wanted to give you more. He told me that lovely letters in form of clues are going to fascinate you. I wasn't sure about that but it seems that it worked. You fell in love with him after the first time." 

He stopped. Clay wasn't sure if that was right. He needed to say that but it would make his kitten sad. Making George sad was the last thing he would want. But he had to say it.

" It hurt. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm lost in my own work.


	4. Muddy eyes.

"Georgie, wake up!"

The said man opened his eyes to see the blonde holding a plate full of sandwiches in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He smiled at the sight and sat up taking the food and drink from Clay's hands.

"Thanks, Clay." He smiled. It was nice to see him feel better after yesterday's events.

George was worried. Dream was fighting for his attention for months but he got more intense over time. He was supposed to help Clay but instead he fell for the mud-eyed man as well and started to visit him more often. It was hard to tell when the blonde was truly himself.

Because both were himself. 

It made Clay hurt. It didn't make Dream hurt.

The taller male sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his lover. He smiled, admiring his messy hair and how cute his sleepy eyes looked. Were they so muddy for him? 

"Got any plans for today?"

"Not really. How about you?" 

He didn't know. He wanted to do something nice, something that would convince George to love him fully and forget about the other.

"I have a thing in mind." He hadn't.

"Oh is it something intresting then?"

"If you call a lazy day full of having fun together then yes." He forced a smile. What would they do? Play together all day? George would get bored eventually.

"I'm in."

Or maybe he wouldn't. Dream begged he would. 

After a nice, full of Clay's kettle like laughs and George's giggles conversarion, both men stood up, went to take a shower and dressed. Their first stop would be a nearby park. 

Something brought Clay's attention. Something brought Dream's attention. 

As they passed random people, they could hear conversations about another murder from yesterday. George noticed that as well, Dream smiled. Everyone was afraid of him. The clue didn't make sense at all. What could 'Lovely mud' mean? 

"It's about your eyes, kitten." 

The smaller man looked at Dream but he could only see Clay in his eyes. Did he show himself just to say that? He never did that.

"Not now. You're not welcome at the moment." 

"What?" 

Confused tone. 

Dream was there only to say that. He's able to get through Clay just to say something. It's defineatly not what George would like to see. 

To see that Clay lost control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay  
> But  
> Catboy George au is underrated  
> What if  
> I made something about it? Would you like that? :D
> 
> And yeouch I don't have too much free time lately so chapters might take 3-5 days to write, sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Ya boi has Twitter :D  
> https://twitter.com/UrLocalDaddyBoy?s=07


End file.
